I Hate Dog Sitting
by Lemonade Ninja
Summary: Bella gets asked to dog-sit Mike's overly friendly dog. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Title:** I Hate Dog Sitting!

**Author:** Lemonade Ninja

**Summary: **Bella gets asked by Mike to dog-sit his overly friendly dog.

_**I Hate Dog Sitting!**_

(Bella's POV)

I was spending a perfectly normal Saturday morning at home, cleaning the house, doing homework, waiting for Edward to get back from his four day hunting trip with his family.

It was quite relaxing. Until the phone call came.

It turned out to be Mike Newton.

"Hi, Mike, what's up?" I asked as I traveled into the laundry room to grab the clothes from the dryer.

"I was actually wondering if you would be able to do a little favor for me. My family and I are going out of town for a couple of days and we need someone to watch our dog. Would you be able to watch him?" he asked.

He wanted me to dog-sit his dog?

"Uh, I guess," I said.

"I mean, you're going to be home this weekend, right? You'll be able to stay with him? Will Edward mind?" he asked.

"Edward's out of town this weekend, so I'll be home," I said.

I could almost hear the relief on his voice as he said, "Alright. I'll, uh, bring him over around 2 this afternoon? That alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. "I'll see you then."

Mike arrived that afternoon about two, and with him he brought a _huge_ four year old Doberman Pincher. He left me with a bag of toys and a bag of food and a list on how to take care of him.

The dog's name, ironically, was Jacob, but he only responded to Jake. _This was going to be a _long_ weekend_.

After Mike left, I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Jake, who was sitting down in the middle of the kitchen floor looking at me with big brown eyes. Sighing, I grabbed the list from the bag and began to read outloud.

_(1) Always know where Jake is; he tends to get into things and rip 'em up._

_(2) Remember to feed him at least three times a day (if you forget to feed him…he'll literally attack you)._

I raised my eyebrows at this. I would have to remember to feed him, then.

_(3) He likes to sleep on beds so don't be too surprised if he hogs your bed at night. _

I looked at Jake. He _was_ pretty huge for a Doberman Pincher.

_(4) Jake needs to be walked for fifteen minutes in the morning and then at night. If he doesn't go out for a walk, he gets hyper and more friendly than he is now. _

_(5) He likes all things squeaky. When he hears one of his toys squeak, he immediately comes to you and gives you a look that says, "_Play?!"_ It reminds me of the dog in _Over the Hedge_; you'll catch my drift._

_And thanks again, Bella, I really appreciate it. I hope you have fun. _

Considering the fact that Jake had literally knocked me over when I had first met him, oh, yes, this was going to be a _fabulous_ weekend.

~0~

I turned out to be correct in assuming that it was going to be a long weekend.

Let me fill you in. When Charlie came home from work that night, he got greeted by a huge, overly friendly dog that was more than half his weight, and was knocked down and attacked by a massive tongue.

Saturday night, when I came back from taking a shower, I found him sprawled out on my bed, and I was unable to move him. I ended up sleeping on the floor.

By Sunday afternoon my house was a total wreck. I had left the house two minutes to get the paper and when I went back in, the entire living room and laundry room was in ambush. I groaned when I saw it, but only left it to clean it on Monday, too exhausted to clean it.

I had discovered that Jake was totally playful, bounding up to me every time I moved. I had also discovered that Mike had been true to his word when he said that I had to be careful to remember to feed him. I forgot lunchtime on Sunday, and he came to me at a running bound and pinned his paws on my shoulders and licked my face and neck until I finally forced him off me so I could get his food.

And then … then came my mistake.

I was outside in the backyard with Jake, thinking that, since we had a fenced in backyard, it couldn't hurt to let him run around.

Well, it started to rain. Really hard. Jake thought that this was a moment sent from the heavens above, so he ran around the yard several times, getting really muddy and dirty. I spent at least five minutes trying to get him.

When I managed to catch him, I dragged him in the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. I wasn't going to be responsible for giving a muddy dog back to Mike that evening. Little did I know, Jake _hated_ baths.

(Edward's POV)

We came back early from our hunting trip. Alice had kept on bursting out into giggles every so often, and it began to get on our nerves because she kept blocking her mind from me.

So, Sunday afternoon, I headed over to Bella's house, anxious to see her again. I hadn't seen her for a few days and I was missing her, so I arrived at her house in record time. I got out of my car, walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

I knocked again. Still, no one answered.

I began to get worried. Bella's truck was in the driveway, yet she didn't answer the door. Beginning to get impatient with worry, I opened the door, thankful to find it unlocked, and stepped in.

The house was a wreck. There were paw prints all over the hardwood floor in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room and then living room was a wreck. Papers were strewn all over the place, ripped, torn, or shredded, and even a pillow was torn.

Even a _lamp_ was knocked over.

What in the world had happened?

And then I heard her voice. I made my heart soar for an absolute instant, and then it fell and when I heard her words.

"Jake, stop it." She was giggling.

I raised my eyebrows. The … _mutt_ … was here? In Bella's house? What were they _DOING?_

She began giggling again and then shrieked. "Jake, stop. Bad boy. Sit."

_He was in his _wolf_ form_?

I ran up the stairs and rammed myself into the bathroom door, almost breaking the door off the hinges. Bella shrieked and jumped away from where she was kneeling infront of the bathtub.

So it _wasn't_ Jake?

I was standing face to face with a huge Doberman Pinscher.

"Hi, Bella," I said, giving her a sheepish look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh…well…you…Jake…wolf…I thought… Never mind. Are you okay?" I asked. God this was an awkward moment. "And who is this?"

"It's Jake. Mike's dog. He asked me to dog-sit this weekend unexpectedly and he didn't tell me that this _dog_ was very hyper and playful and would steal my bed," she said, pulling the dog back into the bathtub and closing the curtain before turning on the shower. "I take it you saw the downstairs?"

I nodded, trying to hold back a laugh. She looked very cute in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt covered in water. She made sure that the dog was fully rinsed before shutting the water off and letting him out.

Later, after the dog was picked up by Mike, Bella collapsed down onto the couch and sighed.

"I _hate_ dog sitting."

**Author's Note: **I'm not very glad about how this turned out. It's not something of my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Read and Review please, let me know how you liked it. PLEASE!

Lemonade Ninja.


End file.
